W połowie drogi, by odejść
by Lanolay
Summary: Historia o tym, jak prawdziwa miłość potrafi przezwyciężyć wszystko, jak szczęście potrafi wymazać z pamięci najgorsze chwile i o tym, jak prawdziwe uczucie może sprawić, żeby być w połowie drogi, by wrócić.
1. Prologue

PROLOG

Edward gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku. Był cały spocony, jego serce biło w nienaturalnie szybkim tempie i ciężko oddychał. Kosmyki miedzianych włosów przykleiły się do jego czoła, usta miał spierzchnięte a gardło podrażnione z powodu krzyku.

Zamglonym spojrzeniem swoich szmaragdowych oczu omiótł, będące jego pokojem, pomieszczenie i głęboko odetchnął z ulgą.

- To tylko sen – wymruczał cicho do siebie. Skrzywił się, gdy, wypowiadając te słowa, poczuł tak dobrze mu znany ból gardła. Ból, który czuł zaraz po przebudzeniu z nękających go koszmarów.

Potrząsnął głową i kątem oka zerknął na budzik stojący na stoliczku nocnym obok jego łóżka. Czerwone cyferki śmiały mu się w twarz, informując go, że jest godzina 4.37 rano. Edward jęknął cicho, opadając bezsilnie na poduszki. Przetarł dłońmi swoją zmęczoną twarz i oblizał spierzchnięte usta.

- Czemu mi to robisz? – szepnął, nie zważając na ból gardła podczas mówienia. – Dlaczego nawet po tym wszystkim muszę znosić twoją obecność? – Przy ostatnim słowie głos mu się załamał, a po policzku spłynęła ciepła łza. Jego szmaragdowe oczy były przepełnione gniewem i bólem. – Nienawidzę cię za to, wiesz? – syknął, raptownie wstając z łóżka.

Poczuł pod stopami miękki materiał dywanu.

- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu się odpieprzyć? – warknął w ścianę pokoju. Księżyc wpadający przez okno delikatnie oświetlił twarz Edwarda, wykrzywioną w grymasie rozpaczy. – DLACZEGO? – krzyknął w pustkę, osuwając się na kolana.

Zaszlochał głośno i schował twarz w dłonie. Czuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej, pieczenie w gardle za każdym razem, gdy przełykał ślinę. Ale mimo to krzyczał; krzyczał z tych wszystkich emocji kłębiących się głęboko w nim.

- Edwardzie? – usłyszał za swoimi plecami łagodny kobiecy głos. Jego krzyk raptownie ustał i powoli odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi pokoju. – Synku? – dodała ciszej, stojąc w progu.

Miała na sobie długą koszulę nocną, włosy poskręcane i skołtunione a w ręce trzymała świeczkę, która rzucała delikatne światło na klęczącą postać Edwarda. Chłopak patrzył na nią zielonymi oczami aż w końcu podniósł się z ziemi i chwilę później znalazł się w jej ramionach.

- Och, Edwardzie – westchnęła kobieta, odkładając świeczkę na stojący obok stolik. Objęła go swoimi ramionami, przyciskając jego drżące ciało do siebie. – Wszystko w porządku, synu? – spytała, chwytając jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Starła kciukami łzy z policzków chłopaka i delikatnie ucałowała to miejsce.

Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową, nie mając sił kłamać. Gdyby znalazła go w innej sytuacji – leżącego w łóżku i kulącego się – mógłby ją jakoś okłamać, że źle się czuje i wtedy odeszłaby, zostawiając go samego. No, może nie do końca samego – towarzyszyłby mu jeszcze ból i głęboka rozpacz.

Ale nie chciał już więcej okłamywać Esme. Była dla niego podporą w najtrudniejszych chwilach, zawsze go rozumiała i pocieszała, więc tym bardziej nie miał ochoty na ponownie zatajanie prawdy.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – wymamrotała cicho, głaszcząc jego miękkie włosy.

Edward spojrzał na nią zapłakanymi i zaczerwienionymi oczami, kiwając głową. Zwilżył usta przejeżdżając po nich językiem, i mruknął w jej koszulę nocną:

- Miłości…


	2. Chapter 1

**1. Zadanie**

_**[BELLA]**_

- ZIEMIA DO BELLI! Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?

Uniosłam wzrok znad kanapki z tuńczykiem i przypatrywałam się Angeli, która zawzięcie gestykulowała rękami, próbując skupić na sobie moją uwagę. Zamrugałam kilkakrotnie i wysiliłam się na słaby uśmiech.

- A mówiłaś coś? – spytałam, unosząc kanapkę do ust i ugryzłam kawałek.

- Tak! – burknęła. – Ale ty nie uraczyłaś mnie chociaż jednym spojrzeniem!

- Przepraszam – wymamrotałam, kładąc swój lunch z powrotem na tacę przede mną. – Mogłabyś powtórzyć, co mówiłaś, kiedy cię nie słuchałam? – poprosiłam, opierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach. - Obiecuję, że tym razem będę naprawdę wspaniałym słuchaczem.

Angela jeszcze chwilę dąsała się, aż w końcu przewróciła oczami. Pochyliła się nad stołem i omiotła spojrzeniem stołówkę.

- Wczoraj do Forks wprowadziła się nowa rodzina – zaczęła, szepcąc. – Cullenowie. Wcześniej mieszkali w Chicago. Są podobno nieźle nadziani. Carlisle, głowa rodziny tak sądzę, dostał pracę w szpitalu, więc postanowił się przenieść. Ma żonę, Esme, i trójkę dzieci, które będą chodziły do Forks High. Wiem z rozmów na korytarzu, że jeden z jego synów ma na imię Edmund. Słyszałam też, że cała trójka miała zacząć naukę już dzisiaj, ale do tej pory nie zobaczyłam żadnej nowej twarzy w towarzystwie. Plus, Edmund jest ponoć dość… specyficzny – zakończyła swoją opowieść, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na moją reakcję.

Przez chwilę byłam zdezorientowana wiadomością o nowej rodzinie. W końcu, do Forks dawno nikt się nie wprowadził, bo wszyscy uważali, że to miasto jest strasznie ponure i deszczowe, co z resztą było prawdą. Padało tu średnio trzysta trzydzieści dni rocznie, a słońce świeciło naprawdę rzadko.

- Po co chcieliby przeprowadzać się do deszczowego miasteczka? – spytałam, w zamyśleniu grzebiąc w jedzeniu plastikowym widelczykiem. – Sama chciałbym mieszkać w Chicago – wyznałam, spoglądając na Angelę, która obierała swoje zielone jabłko.

- Podobno zrobili to tylko ze względu na swojego syna… – powiedziała, kończąc obierać owoc. Poskładała nożyk, który schowała do przedniej kieszeni swojego plecaka. – Wiesz, tego specyficznego – dodała. – Z pewnością okaże się dziwakiem.

- Skąd wiesz? – zaciekawiłam się, biorąc kęs mojej kanapki i popijając ją colą. – Przecież nawet go nie poznałaś.

Angela wywróciła oczami i wzięła spory gryz swojego jabłka obranego ze skórki.

- Słyszałam, jak mówili dzisiaj na korytarzu, że w poprzedniej szkole nie miał żadnych przyjaciół i z nikim nie rozmawiał. Nawet z nauczycielami. I przychodził do szkoły albo skacowany albo pobity –

powiedziała, patrząc na mnie przenikliwie swoim niebieskim spojrzeniem. – Tak więc mogę stwierdzić, że jest dziwny.

Pokręciłam głową.

- Nie oceniaj książki po okładce – mruknęłam cicho pod nosem, ale Angela mnie nie usłyszała.

Wszystkie małe miasteczka są takie same. Ktoś nowy się wprowadza, a na następny dzień wie o tym cała okolica. Wszyscy znają jego imię, powód, dla którego się przeniósł, czy ma rodzeństwo, czym zajmują się jego rodzice.

Westchnęłam głęboko i wróciłam do jedzenia mojej kanapki z tuńczykiem, odsuwając na bok spaghetti, które rozgrzebałam podczas rozmowy z Angelą.

- Hej, dziewczynki! – usłyszałam głos Jaspera za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się na swoim miejscu i dostrzegłam przyjaciela przedzierającego się przez tłum uczniów do naszego stolika. Po chwili usiadł obok mnie i pocałował w policzek. – Słyszałyście o tych nowych? – spytał, zabierając się do jedzenia swojego hamburgera.

- Właśnie skończyłam o nich opowiadać Belli – wymamrotała Angela, przeżuwając ostatni kęs jabłka.

- Tak – potwierdziłam. – Dowiedziałam się, że jeden z nich to straszny dziwak – mruknęłam pod nosem.

Jasper powoli przełknął kawałek hamburgera po czym powiedział:

- Miałem właśnie z jednym lekcje. Ma na imię Emmett i jest spoko kolesiem.

Angela pisnęła i podskoczyła na swoim miejscu.

- Naprawdę? – upewniła się. Jasper pokiwał głową i znowu ugryzł dość spory kawałek hamburgera. - Czyli w takim razie jeden z nich ma na imię Emmett… Drugi to będzie Edmund. Ale chwila… mają przecież trójkę dzieci – myślała głośno. – Hm… No to jest Emmett, Edmund i Tajemnicza Osoba Numer Trzy – podsumowała przyjaciółka, wydymając wargę w wyrazie zamyślenia.

Przewróciłam oczami na jej tok myślenia.

- Wiesz może chociaż, jaką płeć ma Tajemnicza Osoba Numer Trzy? – spytałam, zlizując z ust ketchup, którym zdążyłam się upaćkać.

- To dziewczyna – oznajmił Jasper, wgryzając się w hamburgera. – Emmett mi powiedział.

- Dwóch chłopaków i jedna dziewczyna – mruknęła Angela, bawiąc się ogryzkiem jabłka. – Jazz, gdzie jest Rose? – spytała nagle, wyczekująco patrząc na przyjaciela.

- Je lunch – odparł, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

- Nie ma jej na stołówce – zakomunikowała Angela. Omiotłam wzrokiem stołówkę i rzeczywiście – nigdzie nie zobaczyłam siostry Jaspera. A Rosalie nie szło przeoczyć. Długonoga blondynka przypominająca modelkę, za którą uganiała się cała męska populacja liceum w Forks.

- Może została po lekcjach – podsunęłam.

Angela pokiwała głową z uśmiechem i zaczęła jeść swoją marchewkę.

Po zjedzeniu kanapki z tuńczykiem, zerknęłam na zegar wiszący na ścianie, który oznajmiał, że do końca przerwy zostały niecałe dwie minuty. Upiłam trochę coli i powoli zaczęłam się zbierać, układając resztki jedzenia na tacy.

- Że iżesz, Bllo? – wyfaflunił Jasper, patrząc na mnie zza swojego hot-doga.

- Mam teraz angielski – westchnęłam. – Wiesz, że pan Banner nie cierpi spóźnień. Wam też radziłabym zacząć się zbierać – powiedziałam. Jasper tylko machnął ręką i wrócił do pożerania swojego jedzenia.

- Pójdę z tobą – zaoferowała Angela, biorąc swój plecak.

- Zostawicie mnie tutaj samego? – spytał Jasper z wyrzutem.

Angela wywróciła oczami.

- Takie życie, Jazz.

Zarzuciłam plecak na ramię i wychodząc ze stołówki wyrzuciłam to, czego nie zjadłam, do kosza, odkładając tacę na wyznaczone miejsce. Angela zrobiła to, co ja i szybkim krokiem powędrowałyśmy w kierunku swoich klas.

Dotarłam do sali języka angielskiego równo z dzwonkiem, więc szybko zajęłam swoje miejsce w czwartej ławce i wyciągnęłam z plecaka książki. Pan Banner już siedział za biurkiem, bacznie obserwując klasę spod czarnych oprawek swoich okularów.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie!

Rosalie wpadła do klasy niczym huragan, krzycząc przeprosiny. Nauczyciel spojrzał na nią sceptycznie i kazał zająć miejsce, najpierw wygłaszając przemowę o tym, jakie to spóźnianie się na lekcje jest nietaktowne, a następnie zapisując coś w dzienniku.

Rose, ciężko dysząc po szaleńczym biegu, siadła w ławce obok mnie i przeczesała palcami swoje włosy. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko.

- Gdzie… - zaczęłam, odwracając się w jej kierunku.

- Dobrze, klaso, zacznijmy więc lekcje – przewał mi pan Banner, podchodząc do tablicy i pisząc na niej dzisiejszy temat, który głosił: _Rodowód człowieka w świetle biblijnej opowieści. _Westchnęłam i zapisałam temat w notatniku po czym wyrwałam z niego kartkę.

_Gdzie byłaś? Nawet nie przyszłaś na stołówkę!_

Zgięłam karteczkę i podsunęłam ją Rosalie, która właśnie wyciągała książki ze swojej torby. Zauważyła ją po chwili, rozwinęła i naskrobała coś na niej, podsuwając ją z powrotem do mnie.

_Sprawdzałam tego nowego._

Przyglądałam się jej wiadomości, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową.

_Już go widziałaś? Mogłam się tego po tobie spodziewać… I co sprawdziłaś?_

_Okej, ma na imię Emmett. Wpadłam na niego przypadkowo na korytarzu i zaczęłam z nim rozmawiać. Powiedział mi, że jego brat jest w tym samym wieku co on i ma na imię Edward (tak na marginesie, Emmett jest w naszym wieku). Mają też siostrę – Alice, rok młodszą. O ile się nie mylę, Jasper ma z Emmettem biologię._

Przeczytałam liścik raz, drugi, trzeci… Przecież Angela mówiła, że jeden z nich ma na imię Edmund, a nie… chwila, jak mu szło? Edward?

_Edward? Z innych źródeł słyszałam, że ma na imię Edmund i jest dziwakiem._

_Wszyscy mylą jego imię. Nie wiem do końca, czy jest dziwakiem, bo go jeszcze nie poznałam, ale z tego co mówił Emmett, Edward to typ człowieka zamkniętego w sobie i otoczonego wielkim murem obronnym._

Odetchnęłam głęboko, przetwarzając nowo zdobyte informacje. Czyli miał na imię Edward i był nieśmiały. Okej, to nie znaczy, że jest dziwakiem. Prawdopodobnie Angela się pomyliła, mówiąc mi te wszystkie nowinki. Szybko wzięłam się za pisanie odpowiedzi.

- Witam, panie Banner – usłyszałam głos dyrektora i raptownie przestałam odpisywać na wiadomość Rose. Mój wzrok od razu powędrował w kierunku drzwi. Dostrzegłam kątem oka, że Rosalie także przypatrywała się miejscu, gdzie stał dyrektor i jakiś chłopak w bluzie z kapturem. – Przyprowadziłem nowego ucznia.

Po klasie natychmiast przebiegły szmery rozmów. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, który stał w progu ze spuszczoną głową i ukrywał swoją twarz pod kapturem czarnej bluzy, jakby chcąc się ukryć przez ciekawskimi uczniami. _Jest chyba nieśmiały._

Pan Banner podał mu podniszczony egzemplarz podręcznika i uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Panie Cullen, proszę zająć wolne miejsce – polecił nauczyciel, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

Nowy uczeń najpierw wyciągnął jedną rękę, aby wziąć podręcznik, a potem, będąc lekko przygarbionym, ruszył przez rzędy ławek ze wzrokiem wlepionym w podłogę. Patrzyłam na niego, gdy szedł w kierunku ostatniego stolika na tyłach klasy - każdy ruch był płynny, pełen gracji i wdzięku.

- Ej, Bell – mruknęła Rose i dźgnęła mnie ołówkiem w ramię. Niechętnie odwróciłam wzrok z tajemniczego chłopaka i popatrzyłam na Rosalie. – To chyba Edward.

- Hm? – mruknęłam.

- Edward Cullen – sprostowała. – Brat Emmetta.

- Och – odpowiedziałam inteligentnie.

Przez resztę lekcji moje myśli zaprzątał chłopak siedzący z tyłu klasy. Co kilka sekund zerkałam przez ramię sprawdzając, co robi, mając nadzieję, że może zdjął kaptur albo wykonał jakiś ruch godny uwagi. Ale nic takiego nie zrobił.

Mogłam stwierdzić na samym wstępie, że Rose miała rację mówiąc, iż jest on typem człowieka zamkniętego w sobie. Krył się za kapturem swojej bluzy, a jego lekko przygarbiona postawa mówiła, że nie chce mieć z nikim nic wspólnego.

- Na dzisiaj to wszystko – powiedział w końcu pan Banner, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia i zamykając swój gruby podręcznik przeznaczony dla nauczycieli. Cała klasa poszła za jego przykładem i po sali rozległ się jednogłośnie brzmiący trzask zamykanych książek. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że całą lekcję

spędziłam na zaprzątaniu sobie głowy chłopakiem siedzącym z tyłu klasy i w rzeczywistości w ogóle nie słuchałam nauczyciela.

Z westchnieniem wyprostowałam się na krześle i zaczęłam pakować swoje rzeczy.

- Zaraz, zaczekajcie jeszcze chwilkę – poprosił nauczyciel, gestem nakazując wszystkim, aby zostali na swoich miejscach. – Nie marudźcie, jestem pewien, że inne klasy już was przed tym ostrzegły… - Pan Banner zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, po czym oznajmił: - Projekt Bannera czas zacząć!

Jęknęłam cicho. Zwykle takie projekty zajmowały czas. Bardzo dużo czasu, ściślej mówiąc, a mi jakoś nie chciało się go robić.

- Będzie to praca zespołowa, w grupach. Wiecie – dwie osoby, które muszą wykonać projekt, aby dostać dobrą ocenę. Termin na trzydziestego pierwszego października – powiedział. – Waszym zadaniem będzie odegranie jakieś dramatycznej scenki z literatury. Projekt będzie się składał z dwóch części. Będziecie musieli przedstawić scenkę oraz napisać szczegółowe wypracowanie o wybranym, który wybraliście. Dwanaście stron – dodał, uśmiechając się głupkowato.

Dwanaście stron.

Dwanaście stron? Przecież to jest tyle pracy! Czy pan Banner naprawdę będzie miał zamiar czytać te wszystkie uczniowskie wypociny?

Oczywiście, że tak. Śmiem nawet twierdzić, że zrobi to z ogromną radością.

Nigdy nie zrozumiem nauczycieli. Wydaje im się, że poza szkołą, uczniowie nie mają żadnego życia. Nie docierało do nich, że oprócz siedzenia nad tonami prac domowych, każdy chce mieć chwilę wolnego czasu.

- Dla waszej wiadomości – zaczął z jakąś karteczką w dłoni – będę przydzielać pary zupełnie przypadkowo. – Zaczął jeździć długopisem w dół i w górę skrawka papieru aż w końcu zatrzymał przedmiot.- Na początek Jessica Stanley… - Znów długopis wszedł w ruch. - …i Eric Yorkie.

Moja szczęka właśnie opadła na podłogę. Przecież takie coś robiło się w drugiej klasie! Pan Banner nie mógł przecież mówić poważnie.

- Dobrze… Teraz będzie Tanya Denali… i Irina Volturi – ciągnął nauczyciel. – Dalej mamy Rosalie Hale… i Michaela Newtona.

Wszyscy, których nazwiska już wyczytano, wstawali ze swoich miejsc i szli do przydzielonego przez nauczyciela partnera. Usłyszałam warknięcie Rose, gdy dotarło do niej, że Mike będzie jej partnerem.

- Isabella Swan – odezwał się pan Banner, a moja głowa automatycznie wystrzeliła do góry. Patrzyłam na długopis, przełykając ślinę, gdy przedmiot zatrzymał się na jakimś nazwisku z listy. – Och, cóż za szczęśliwy traf. Isabella Swan i Edward Cullen.

Poczułam ścisk w klatce piersiowej, kiedy usłyszałam jego nazwisko.

Och.

Powoli odwróciłam głowę i popatrzyłam w odległy kąt klasy. Siedział w ostatniej ławce, skulony na swoim krześle, z kapturem naciągniętym na głowę. Wzrok miał wbity w stolik przed nim i w ogóle się nie ruszał.

_Nie, to nie może się dziać naprawdę._

Przygryzłam wargę i poczułam niepokój, zastanawiając się, czy te wszystkie plotki, które usłyszałam na jego temat, są prawdziwe. Przez chwilę nawet rozważałam pójście do pana Bannera i poproszenie go o

zmianę partnera, ale stwierdziłam, że skoro chcę się przekonać, czy niejaki Edward Cullen jest taki, jakim go opisują, muszę stawić czoła wezwaniu i zrobić z nim ten projekt.

Zerknęłam kątem oka na zakapturzonego chłopaka. A może… wcale nie będzie tak źle jak mi się wydaje? Kolejne spojrzenie na niego niestety zmieniło moje zdanie.

Zasłonięty swoim kapturem nie podniósł nawet wzroku, gdy do niego pomachałam. Nie zwracał na mnie najmniejszej uwagi, a przecież – halo! - mieliśmy zrobić razem projekt. Zastanawiałam się, czy w ogóle powinnam do niego podejść, bo nie wiedziałam, jak zareaguje na moje wtrącenie się w jego przestrzeń osobistą.

W końcu, zrezygnowana, podniosłam się ze swojego miejsca. Poszukałam paska mojego plecaka, jednocześnie myśląc o tych wszystkich pogłoskach, które usłyszałam w stołówce od Angeli.

Podeszłam do jego ławki spokojnym krokiem z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zgarbiony na krześle, jedną rękę wsparł o stolik. Z dołu do góry ubrany był w czerń, a pod prawą ręką trzymał jakiś notes. Widziałam, jak podczas lekcji kilka razy coś w nim pisał bądź pogrążał się w lekturze.

Zatrzymałam się w pewnej odległości od niego, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak blisko mogę podejść. Czekałam aż coś powie, nerwowo strzelając palcami i przenosząc ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. Cholera, co mam teraz powiedzieć? „Cześć, partnerze"?

Zerknęłam ukradkiem na zegar na ścianie. Do przerwy zostało dziesięć minut. Stosunkowo niewiele, ale teraz ten czas ciągnął się w nieskończoność.

Po minucie on nadal nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Zachowywał się tak, jakbym nie stała od jakiegoś czasu przy jego ławce, próbując do niego zagadać. _Może jednak jest dziwakiem?_

- Słuchaj, nie zrobię tego projektu sama, okej? – oznajmiłam w końcu, łamiąc tym samym pierwsze lody.

Nawet nie drgnął, ale odezwał się.

- Powiedziałem coś takiego?

Dźwięk jego głosu mnie zaskoczył. Był niski i ochrypły, spokojny i rozsądny. Poczułam jak się rumienię z powodu tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Spodziewałam się, że chociaż uraczy mnie spojrzeniem bądź jakimś gestem, ale on nadal się nie ruszał.

- Nie – przyznałam, przygryzając wargę. – Ale siedziałeś tak cicho i pomyślałam sobie, że nie chcesz współpracować z kimś takim jak ja.

Pokręcił głową, sprawiając, że kaptur nieco zsunął mu się do tyłu. Dostrzegłam kilka kosmyków jego włosów. Moje serce zabiło szybciej na widok miedzianorudych pasm, bo do tej pory nie wiedziałam jakiego koloru są jego włosy.

A kiedy uniósł swój wzrok z ławki i spojrzał prosto w moje oczy, czułam, jak cała krew odpływa z mojej twarzy.

Miał przepiękne oczy, surowe i zimne niczym blady nefryt, ale nadal piękne na swój sposób. Nie mrugał, tylko wpatrywał się we mnie spod gęstych ciemnych rzęs, chociaż ból i obojętność, które dostrzegłam w jego oczach, były nie do zniesienia. Sińce pod jego oczami pogłębiały jego mroczne spojrzenie. Miałam wrażenie, że przygląda mi się zadowolony z siebie i wyrachowany kot.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę.

- Skoro wykładamy już kawę na ławę, że tak się wyrażę – zaczął, a jego głos odbijał się echem od mojej czaszki. Naprawdę dziwnie go było słuchać – ja także nie mam ochoty odwalać tego projektu sam – powiedział, w końcu całkowicie ściągając kaptur z głowy.

Przypatrywałam się mu w osłupieniu. Nie tylko z powodu jego słów, ale także z powodu widoku jego twarzy, a ściślej – grymasu obojętności na niej wymalowanej. Wysokie czoło, na którym pojawiła się pojedyncza zmarszczka, gdy patrzył na mnie. Odstające kości policzkowe i delikatnie wyprofilowany nos, lekko opuchnięte a także spierzchnięte usta w zestawieniu z jego włosami – nieokiełznaną czupryną miedzianorudych włosów – wyglądały… dziwnie nieludzko.

I, co jeszcze zauważyłam, nie wyglądał na pobitego. Jego trupioblada skóra nie miała ani jednej oznaki bójki, była nieskazitelna. Nie czułam także od niego zapachu alkoholu, wręcz przeciwnie – pachniał mydłem i sprawiał wrażenie czystego. Kolejne potwierdzenie nieprawdziwości plotek.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, podczas kiedy siła jego spojrzenia sprawiła, że nie byłam zdolna do wykonania żadnego ruchu. Patrzył na mnie zupełnie tak, jakbym była najgorszą rzeczą na świecie, ciskając w moim kierunku błyskawice za pomocą błyszczących szmaragdów.

- Więc?

- Co więc? – spytałam, potrząsając głową.

Przewrócił oczami i wyrwał kartkę ze swojego zeszytu, pisząc na niej jakieś cyfry. Po chwili oderwał niewielki kawałek i podsunął na skraj stolika. Nie zwróciłam większej uwagi na karteczkę, lecz na jego palce, które wprawiały ją w ruch. Długie i smukłe, dziwnie blade, ale zachwycające.

Usłyszałam za sobą szczęk łańcuchów. W jednej chwili zesztywniałam na całym ciele. Powoli odwróciłam się na pięcie i dostrzegłam, jak nade mną stoi, z powrotem zakładając kaptur na swoją czuprynę.

- Nie dzwoń zbyt późno – powiedział na odchodne i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Rzuciłam ostatnie spojrzenie na jego znikające plecy i opadłam na krzesło stojące nieopodal.

Spróbowałam wszystko ogarnąć. Najpierw swoje ciało, a potem klasę. Większość osób już wyszła, korzystając z tego, że pan Banner pozwolił nam wyjść przed czasem, ale niektórzy jeszcze siedzieli pochyleni nad ławkami.

Z bijącym sercem rozwinęłam karteczkę. Czarnym tuszem napisał: _392-8401. _Cholera, to jego numer telefonu! _Swan, oddychaj!_

Zebrałam się w sobie i szybkim krokiem wyszłam z klasy, kierując się w stronę sali gimnastycznej, gdzie miałam następną lekcję. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, w szatni czekała Angela, podskakując na ławce umiejscowionej przed szafkami.

- I jak? – pisnęła, gdy weszłam do pomieszczenia.

- Co? – spytałam zdezorientowana, rzucając plecak na podłogę i osuwając się po szafkach na ziemię.

- Miałaś lekcje z tym nowym – powiedziała zniecierpliwiona, siadając koło mnie. Och, czyli plotki szybko się rozchodzą. – Opowiadaj!

- Nie ma tu nic do opowiadania – mruknęłam cicho, starając się wyrównać oddech, kiedy przypomniałam sobie wyraz jego twarzy, gdy na mnie patrzył.

Angela zacmokała z dezaprobatą i splotła ręce na piersi.

- Och, Bello, na pewno jest coś do opowiadania!

Uniosłam wzrok ze swoich kolan napotykając jej zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. Oparłam głowę o szafki, oddychając głęboko i starając się wyrzucić postać Edwarda Cullena z moich myśli. Chciałam wyrzuć raz na zawsze pełne bólu i niechęci zielone spojrzenie, którym zostałam obdarzona. Grymas nieszczęścia na jego pięknej twarzy, długie blade palce i obraz karteczki z jego numerem.

Dzwonek skutecznie wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań na temat tego chłopaka. Po chwili do szatni zaczęły schodzić się dziewczyny, więc wstałam ze swojego miejsca na ziemi i otworzyłam swoją szafkę, wyciągając z niej strój.

Nie cierpiałam sportowych strojów obowiązujących w Forks High – krótkie spodenki, które ledwo zakrywały mój tyłek i obcisła koszulka przylegając do ciała niczym druga skóra. _Brr._ Na dodatek było mi w nim straszliwie zimno.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, co o nim myślę? – spytałam nagle Angelę, przerywając przyjaciółce w połowie zdania. Zaskoczona pokiwała głową. – Że on w cale nie jest dziwakiem – powiedziałam szczerze. – Jest tylko inny niż wszyscy – dodałam, pchając drzwi sali gimnastycznej.

Angela myślała chwilę nad moimi słowami aż w końcu odezwała się:

- Skąd to możesz wiedzieć?

Chwilę zastanawiałam się nad odpowiedzią. Właściwie skąd wysunęłam taką tezę?

- Widziałam to w jego oczach – wymamrotałam cicho, stając w szeregu, gdy trener zagwizdał w swój gwizdek.

Edward Cullen był najbardziej tajemniczą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam i, musiałam to przed sobą przyznać, nie mogłam się doczekać rozpoczęcia pracy nad naszym wspólnym projektem.


	3. Chapter 2

**2. Telefon**

_**[BELLA]**_

- IDZIEMY DZISIAJ do pizzerii? – spytała Angela z nazbyt gorliwym błyskiem w oczach, gdy stałyśmy na szkolnym korytarzu.

Wprowadziłam szyfr i kopnęłam w wyszczerbiony róg mojej szafki. Drzwiczki otworzyły się, a ze środka wypadło kilka książek, które ze stłumionym trzaskiem uderzyły o podłogę.

- Nie – mruknęłam, kucając.

Podniosłam podręcznik z fizyki i resztę książek z ziemi, po czym wstałam i wepchnęłam wszystko z powrotem do szafki. Szybko ją zamknęłam, najpierw wyciągając z niej dżinsową kurtkę, którą narzuciłam na ramiona i odwróciłam się w stronę Angeli. – Muszę wymyślić temat projektu na angielski – sprostowałam.

- Jakiego projektu? – dociekała Angela, gdy ruszyłyśmy korytarzem w stronę parkingu.

- Projekt pana Bannera – odpowiedziałam.

Angela popatrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem.

- Który zapewne robisz z Edwardem Cullenem – zgadła, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Bell, będziesz musiała mi o nim wszystko opowiedzieć! Czy to prawda, że nie miał przyjaciół, czy uprawiał już seks, czy jest gejem, czy ma dużego…

- Angela! – syknęłam, uderzając ją w tył głowy. – Czy ty zwariowałaś?

Przyjaciółka pomasowała głowę, patrząc na mnie z wyrzutem.

- Chcę po prostu dowiedzieć się o nim parę rzeczy – bąknęła, patrząc na mnie z prośbą w oczach.

- Po co ci informacje o tym, czy jest gejem? – parsknęłam, unosząc brew i otwierając główne drzwi szkoły. Zadrżałam, gdy uderzyło we mnie zimne powietrze, i objęłam się rękoma.

- Jessica powiedziała, że nim jest – mruknęła zażenowana, chowając twarz w dłonie i głęboko wzdychając. – Wiem, że plotki, które rozpowiada, są zawsze nieprawdziwe, ale jakby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to może on naprawdę jest gejem. Podobno nie lubi dziewczyn – dodała. – A jak ktoś nie lubi dziewczyn, to oczywiste, że woli chłopców.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i wydęłam w zamyśleniu wargę. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego chciał zabić mnie spojrzeniem, gdy z nim rozmawiałam. Tylko czemu nie lubił dziewczyn? Czy wiązało się to z jakąś nieszczęśliwą miłością?

- Nie lubi dziewczyn… - powtórzyłam cicho, tak, że Angela mnie nie dosłyszała.

Doszłyśmy do mojej starej furgonetki z odchodzącym czerwonym lakierem i przyjaciółka wskoczyła na miejsce pasażera. Westchnęłam głęboko, siadając za kierownicą. Ściągnęłam plecak, rzucając go na siedzenie z tyłu i wsadziłam kluczyki do stacyjki.

Wyjechałam ze szkolnego parkingu i skierowałam się w stronę domu Angeli, ale za żadne skarby świata nie potrafiłam skupić się na drodze - cały czas w myślach kołatały mi słowa przyjaciółki o tym, że Edward nie lubi dziewczyn. Z pewnością wiązało się to z jego przeszłością i chciałam za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się, co takiego się w niej stało. Może jakaś dziewczyna go skrzywdziła?

_Edwardzie Cullen, co ty ukrywasz?_

Okej, Bello, rozgryziemy tego chłopaka, co ty na to? Wspólny projekt to idealny pretekst, żeby bliżej się poznać. Może nie lubi dziewczyn, ale można to zmienić. Będziesz dla niego miła i wyrozumiała. Zobaczy, że my, dziewczyny, wcale nie jesteśmy takie złe i przekona się do nas…

Wygłosiłam sobie pokrzepiającą gadkę, która podniosła mnie na duchu. Miałam zamiar rozgryźć Cullena, bez względu na wszystko, co stało mi na drodze. A jeśli nie będzie współpracował, sięgnę po bardziej radykalne środki, czyli szantaż – chodzenie za nim krok w krok dopóki nie uchyli rąbka tajemnicy swojej przeszłości.

Wtedy przypomniałam sobie sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył, i przełknęłam ślinę. Dwa iskrzące się nefryty, pełne negatywnych emocji, ciskające błyskawice w moim kierunku. Chyba naprawdę nie lubił dziewczyn, skoro patrzył na mnie w ten sposób. Już na samym wstępie dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie jestem mile widziana w jego życiu. Cóż, szkoda, ponieważ on w moim był wręcz bardzo mile widziany.

- Jutro też będziesz zajęta projektem? – głos Angeli wyrwał mnie z chwilowego stanu otępienia. Potrząsnęłam energicznie głową, wracając do rzeczywistości i wyrzucając z głowy postać tajemniczego Edwarda Cullena. - Chciałabym pójść do kina– powiedziała, bawiąc się wiszącym na lusterku breloczkiem Diabła Tasmańskiego. – Rose i Jasper też pójdą. Zwerbowali nawet Emmetta. – Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko.

Zerknęłam na nią kątem oka, przygryzając wargę.

- Emmett Cullen? – upewniłam się, mocniej zaciskając ręce na kierownicy.

- Tak, ten nowy – potwierdziła Angela. – Nie martw się, jest naprawdę fajny i zabawny – uspokoiła mnie. – Całkowite przeciwieństwo Edwarda.

- Skąd to wiesz? – zaciekawiłam się.

- Spotkałam go dzisiaj kiedy szłam na salę gimnastyczną – sprostowała. – Chwilę rozmawialiśmy i okazał się naprawdę fajnym kolesiem.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, zatrzymując samochód, gdy światła na skrzyżowaniu zmieniły kolor z pomarańczowego na czerwony. Ściągnęłam nogę z pedału gazu i oparłam głowę o zagłówek, przymykając powieki.

- Na jaki film? – spytałam. Z tego, co wiedziałam, repertuar kina w Forks był dość ubogi, więc chciałam się dowiedzieć, na co padł wybór moich przyjaciół.

- Chcieliśmy wybrać się na jakiś horror – odparła.

- Horror? – mruknęłam, ruszając z miejsca, gdy światło zmieniło się na zielone. – Słyszałam, że Paranormal Activity jest ponoć dobre – oznajmiłam.

Angela zamyśliła się na chwilę, przygryzając wargę.

- Nie wiem, czy grają to w kinie w Forks – mruknęła, parskając śmiechem.

- Wybierzmy się do Seattle albo Port Angeles – zaproponowałam, skręcając w uliczkę, przy której mieszkała Angela. Diabeł Tasmański zakołysał się na sznureczku, gdy wjechałam w jakąś dziurę.

Przyjaciółka energicznie pokiwała głową.

- Zadzwonię jeszcze do Rosalie i spytam się jej, co o tym sądzi – powiedziała. Pokiwałam głową, zgadzając się z nią

Podjechałam pod jej dom i wyłączyłam silnik. Wysiadłyśmy z mojej furgonetki i ruszyłyśmy w stronę drzwi frontowych. Na podjeździe stał radiowóz, więc wywnioskowałam, że mama Angeli już wróciła z pracy.

Amy, jak kazała na siebie mówić, była czterdziestolatką, która pracowała na komisariacie od kilkunastu lat. Dzięki niej, mój tata dostał pracę jako komendant i do tej pory pracuje w tym zawodzie, choć ma już pięćdziesiąt lat. Jest bardzo wdzięczny Amy za to, że dała mu szansę się wykazać, a ja podziwiam mamę Angeli za to, że wytrzymuje z moim ojcem średnio po piętnaście godzin na posterunku.

- Mamo, wróciłam! – krzyknęła Angela, przekraczając próg mieszkania.

Weszłam za nią do środka. Rozebrałam buty i kurtkę, i poszłam za Angelą w stronę kuchni, gdzie przy blacie stała Amy, zawzięcie wałkując ciasto. Nie zauważyła nas, więc zapukałam we framugę drzwi, pragnąc zwrócić jej uwagę. Mama Angeli natychmiast odwróciła głowę przez ramię, uśmiechając się, gdy nas zobaczyła.

- Och, cześć, Bello – przywitała się, powracając do przerwanej przed chwilą czynności. – Robię ciasteczka – oznajmiła.

- Powodzenia – mruknęła Angela, biorąc z szafeczki nad blatem opakowanie krakersów z makiem. Ja nalałam nam do szklanek mleka i poszłyśmy na górę do pokoju Angeli.

To był tak jakby nasz cotygodniowy rytuał. W każdy piątek przyjeżdżałam do Angeli i jadłyśmy krakersy, popijając je mlekiem. Podsumowywałyśmy ostatnie dni, wszystko zapisując w specjalnym notesiku do tego przeznaczonym. A dzisiejszy wpis zapowiadał się naprawdę ciekawie.

Gdy doszłyśmy na górę, Angela otworzyła drzwi swojego pokoju, gestem zapraszając mnie do środka.

Pomieszczenie nie było zbyt duże. Pod oknem stało łóżko, zajmujące większość powierzchni pokoju, a obok niego komoda. W nogach łóżka znajdował się kufer, na którym siedziało kilka pluszowych misiów, a przed nim leżał biały puchowy dywan. Na ścianie po lewej stronie wisiał wielki obraz Nowego Jorku – Angela odkąd pamiętam chciała tam wyjechać - natomiast przy przeciwległej ścianie swoje miejsce miała stara drewniana szafa.

Angela podeszła do komody przy łóżku, a ja usadowiłam się na puchatym dywanie. Po chwili przyjaciółka dołączyła do mnie wręczając mi opakowanie krakersów i długopis, po czym otworzyła notes.

- Dobrze… - zaczeła Angela, otwierając notes. – Od czego by tu zacząć…?

Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę nad tym, co by zapisać. Przemaglowałam ostatnie pięć dni w głowie, dopóki nie przypomniałam sobie, moim zdaniem, ciekawego wydarzenia. Wzięłam od Angeli notes i zapisałam:

_Jessica Stanley zabawiała się z nauczycielem – może dlatego dostała najlepszą ocenę z testu?_

Angela zachichotała widząc ten wpis. Ja także nie potrafiłam powstrzymać się od chichotu. Zdarzenie miało miejsce w poniedziałek, ale mimo to wszyscy mówili o nim do dzisiaj. Jessica zamknęła się w składziku woźnego z nauczycielem historii i odbyli długą sesję migdalenia. Moim zdaniem było to obrzydliwe, bo pan Butch miał już ponad czterdzieści lat, ale Stanley najwidoczniej to nie przeszkadzało. Na samą myśl o tym, co tam się działo, mam mdłości.

- To obrzydliwe – stwierdziła Angela, zapisując obok wpisu dużymi drukowanymi literami: „BLE!". – Słyszałam, że robiła mu dobrze ustami – wyznała, wzdrygając się na całym ciele. – Co jak co, ale ja nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła z… ze staruchem.

Pokiwałam głową, zgadzając się z nią. Moim zdaniem z „tymi" sprawami powinno się poczekać, doświadczyć tego z kimś, kogo darzy się głębszym uczuciem, a nie z pierwszym lepszym facetem.

Albo czterdziestoletnim nauczycielem.

- Okej, idźmy dalej – zasugerowała Angela, biorąc ode mnie notes.

_Tyler Crowley wyznał, że jest gejem…!_

Zaśmiałam się z tego zdania, przypominając sobie, jak Tyler biegał po korytarzu, krzycząc: „jestem G-E-J-E-M!". Wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na uciekiniera z psychiatryka, ale on nadal kontynuował swoje skandowanie: „Wolę chłopców!", „Geje rządzą!", „Uwielbiam penisy!".

- Byłam z nim raz na randce – powiedziała Angela, upijając łyk mleka i biorąc z opakowania kilka krakersów. – Traumatyczne doświadczenie.

- Pamiętam – mruknęłam. – Byłaś naprawdę zniesmaczona tą randką.

Angela parsknęła śmiechem.

- Obmacywał się z facetem w damskim kiblu! – pisnęła. – Na moich oczach!

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i ugryzłam kawałek krakersa. Powoli go żułam, podczas kiedy przyjaciółka zapisała w notesie:

_Nowa rodzina w Forks… _

- Powinnam coś tu jeszcze napisać? – spytała, spoglądając na mnie zza notesu.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, próbując odgonić obraz nefrytowych oczu, który niespodziewanie wtargnął do mojej głowy. Angela przytknęła i dopisała:

_Edward Cullen – dziwak, który nie lubi dziewczyn._

_Emmett Cullen – napakowany chłopak, który przypomina wielkiego niedźwiedzia. Strasznie milutki._

Wzięłam kolejnego krakersa, przyglądając się imieniu Edwarda i krótkiej notatce zaraz obok.

_Dziwak._

- To, że nie lubi dziewczyn i nie miał przyjaciół w poprzedniej szkole, wcale nie znaczy, że jest dziwakiem – mruknęłam ni stąd ni zowąd, będąc nieco zaskoczona moimi słowami. Czy ja właśnie broniłam Edwarda? – Weźmy takiego Mike'a Newtona – podsunęłam. – Też nie ma przyjaciół, a nikt nie uważa go za dziwaka.

Angela uniosła wzrok znad notesu i popatrzyła na mnie sceptycznie.

- Wszyscy mówią, że Edward Cullen to straszny dziwak i samotnik – nie dawała za wygraną przyjaciółka.

- Kierujesz się tym, co mówią inni? – zapytałam, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie – zaprzeczyła szybko Angela, kręcąc głową. – Po prostu z mojego punktu widzenia, Edward to… dziwna osoba. Nie mów, że też tak nie sądzisz.

- Wcale tak nie sądzę - wyznałam. - Powinnaś go lepiej poznać, może wtedy zmienisz zdanie na jego temat – stwierdziłam, odkładając pustą szklankę po mleku.

Angela westchnęła głośno.

- Bell, on nie lubi dziewczyn, więc jak mam go bliżej poznać?

- To chociaż spójrz w jego oczy – zasugerowałam, przypominając sobie ból i cierpienie, których doszukałam się w jego spojrzeniu.– Zobaczysz, że on wcale nie jest taki, jakim go opisują.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Widziałam jego oczy – powiedziałam. – I to właśnie dlatego sądzę, że nie należy przyczepiać mu etykietki „dziwak". Gdybyś zobaczyła to… to coś w jego oczach… ja… nie wiem, jak to nazwać…

Angela przytaknęła lekko i skreśliła notatkę o dziwaku, w jej miejsce wpisując:

_Edward Cullen – tajemniczy chłopak, skryty w sobie ( Bella chce go bliżej poznać)._

Uderzyłam ją w ramię, kiedy zobaczyłam, co napisała.

- Przecież to prawda – broniła się. – A ten wspólny projekt jest świetnym pretekstem do tego, żeby go poznać.

_Jakbym sama na to nie wpadła…_

Warknęłam cicho pod nosem, ale przyjaciółka tylko się zaśmiała i napisała w notesie:

_Alice Cullen - _

Angela patrzyła na napisane imię ze zmarszczonym czołem, zapewne nie wiedząc, jaką notatkę przy nim napisać.

- Widziałaś ją w ogóle? – wymamrotała.

Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- Rosalie wspomniała, że jest rok młodsza od swoich braci, ale nic więcej o niej nie wiem – powiedziałam. – Być może dlatego nie widziałyśmy jej na żadnej lekcji – sprostowałam, upijając trochę mleka.

- Z tego, co słyszałam, jest dość… ruchliwa – sprecyzowała Angela, gryząc końcówkę długopisu. Oczy jej zalśniły, gdy wpadła na jakiś pomysł. Szybko napisała:

_Alice Cullen – nadpobudliwa, rok młodsza od swoich braci._

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Nie miałam jeszcze okazji poznać Alice, ale z pewnością zrobię to przy najbliższej okazji. Z opowieści, które słyszałam na korytarzu, była wiecznie uśmiechniętą optymistką, przypominającą z wyglądu chochlika. _Całkowite przeciwieństwo Edwarda…_

- Na dzisiaj koniec? – upewniła się Angela, przyglądając mi się znad szklanki mleka.

Szybko poprzypominałam sobie wydarzenia z minionego tygodnia, szukając tych wartych uwagi. Gdy takich nie znalazłam, pokiwałam twierdząco głową. Angela zatrzasnęła notes i schowała go do szuflady komody. Wzięłyśmy brudne szklanki i puste opakowanie krakersów, zanosząc je do kuchni.

Amy stała przy blacie, zawzięcie nad czymś pracując. Była tak zaabsorbowana wykonywaną czynnością, że nie usłyszała naszego wejścia, więc kiedy Angela wrzuciła szklanki do zlewu, kobieta podskoczyła z przerażenia.

- Wystraszyłyście mnie – mruknęła, powracając do, jak zdążyłam zauważyć, dekorowania swoich wypieków. - Upiekłam ciasteczka – oznajmiła Amy, pokazując nam swoje dzieło. – Chciałybyście trochę?

- W zasadzie, Amy, ja już muszę iść do domu – powiedziałam, głęboko wzdychając. – Może mogłabyś dać mi trochę ciasteczek do torebki?

Mama Angeli ochoczo przystała na moją propozycję, pakując mi dość sporą ilość ciasteczek do papierowego opakowania. Podziękowałam jej i skierowałam się razem z Angelą w stronę drzwi.

- Dam ci jeszcze znać odnośnie jutra, okej? – upewniła się przyjaciółka, stojąc na ganku i przypatrując się, jak podchodzę do mojej furgonetki.

- Jasne – odpowiedziałam, gramoląc się do samochodu. – Na razie, Ang!

- Pa, Bell! – pomachała w moją stronę i po chwili weszła z powrotem do środka swojego domu. Odłożyłam ciasteczka na siedzenie obok mnie i odpaliłam silnik. Ruszyłam spod domu Angeli, kierując się w stronę mojego.

- Nie rozumiem, co widzisz w tej grze – mruknęłam, żując ostatni kawałek hot-doga. Było już po dziesiątej, a moje oczy same zamykały się ze zmęczenia. Charlie musiał pojechać na posterunek, zostawiając mnie samą z Sethem - dwunastolatkiem, którego cała egzystencja obracała się wokół gier wideo, konsol i sieciowych imperiów RPG.

- Każdy poziom jest trudniejszy od poprzedniego – wyjaśnił, pochylając się w prawo w nadziei, że postać na ekranie pójdzie w jego ślady. – A na końcu musisz walczyć z Zorthibusem Klaksem.

Wzdrygnęłam się.

- To brzmi jak nazwa jakiejś choroby.

- Sama jesteś choroba – odszczeknął się Seth. – A teraz zamknij się, bo muszę się skupić! A masz, ty pedale!

- Seth, masz jeszcze pół godziny, a potem idziesz spać, jasne? – spytałam.

- Giń, ty poczwaro!

Przewróciłam oczami, kładąc łokieć na oparciu kanapy. Mój wzrok spoczął na srebrnym telefonie komórkowym, który położyłam na stoliku obok telewizora. Leżał tam, cichy i nieruchomy, pośród moich notatek na temat projektu, które zrobiłam po przyjściu do domu.

Przed oczami zobaczyłam karteczkę z nabazgranymi czarnymi cyferkami. Bez zastanowienia wzięłam telefon ze stoliczka, uznając, że jeśli w jakiś sposób chcę zacząć robić ten projekt, to muszę spotkać się z nim w najbliższym czasie.

- Nie podpal domu – rzuciłam do Setha.

Otworzyłam telefon i weszłam do kuchni, wyciągając z kieszeni dżinsów pomiętą karteczkę gdzie zapisał mi swój numer telefonu. Szybko nacisnęłam odpowiednie klawisze i przyłożyłam telefon do ucha.

Na drugim końcu linii telefon dzwonił. I dzwonił… i dzwonił.

- Halo? – odezwał się łagodny kobiecy głos. Pewnie jego mama.

- Ee, tak… Czy mogłabym porozmawiać z… - Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam elektroniczny zegar stojący na blacie. Dziesiąta piętnaście. Jęknęłam cicho.

- Halo?

- Przepraszam – bąknęłam, przypominając sobie, co mówił o zdzwonieniu zbyt późno.

Nacisnęłam guzik zakańczający połączenie. Przez chwilę trzymałam telefon w dłoni, wpatrując się w niego. Zrezygnowana poszłam z powrotem do salonu.

- Możemy pooglądać telewizję czy coś? – zasugerowałam.

- NIEEEE! – jęknął.

- Seth, grasz już trzy godziny – powiedziałam, sięgając po pilota.

- Nie! – obrócił się i rzucił w moim kierunku, wyciągając rękę po pilota. Telefon, który trzymałam do tej pory w ręce, wypadł mi i spadł na ziemię. Ciągnęłam pilot ze wszystkich sił, ale Seth nie dawał za wygraną.

Nagle w pokoju rozległa się piosenka, która biegła ze srebrnego urządzenia na ziemi. Seth natychmiast puścił pilota i złapał komórkę w dłoń.

- Halo? – odebrał. – Tak, jasne… Chwileczkę. – Z uśmiechem pomachał telefonem. – To twój chłopak!

_Mój chłopak? Co do..._

Zeskoczyłam z kanapy i wyciągnęłam rękę w stronę brata.

- Wymiana – rzucił, cofając się i trzymając komórkę za swoimi plecami.

- Jesteś dupkiem! – burknęłam i cisnęłam pilotem na dywan. Seth rzucił telefon w moją stronę i chwycił pilot. Przycisnęłam telefon do ucha, zatykając drugie ucho palcem. – Tak?

- Cześć – odparł zimny głos.

Moje serce załomotało w piersi.

Edward.

- Skąd masz mój numer? – pisnęłam.

- Daj spokój. Mam identyfikację numeru. Sama do mnie dzwoniłaś – odparł, jakby było to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

- Och… - wymamrotałam inteligentnie. Wyszłam szybko z pokoju i usiadłam przy stoliku w kuchni. – Chciałam tylko… spytać się… kiedy moglibyśmy spotkać… wiesz, żeby zacząć robić ten projekt – jąkałam się.

Przez chwilę na drugim końcu linii panowała cisza aż w końcu usłyszałam głębokie westchnienie.

- Będę jutro w głównej bibliotece – oznajmił przyciszonym głosem. W tle usłyszałam przytłumione kroki, jakby chodził w kółko. – Po pierwszej.

- Ale jutro jest sobota!

- Chryste – syknął. – Chyba żartujesz.

- Jestem już umówiona…

- Nieważne – warknął. – Zrobię to sam.

Połączenie zostało przerwane, a ja trzymałam telefon przy uchu, nie wiedząc jak mam zinterpretować to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę wargi i odsunęłam telefon od ucha.

Miałam ochotę krzyczeć. Rozwalić ten pieprzony telefon o ścianę. O co mu chodzi? Myślałam, że będzie raczej nieśmiały, a on tym czasem jeszcze kilka minut temu na mnie warczał! Tak, zrobił to!

Edward Cullen był najbardziej intrygującą postacią, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałam. Czy naprawdę myślał, że zniechęci mnie do siebie zachowując się tak arogancko? O nie, panie Cullen, tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

Uśmiechając się, szybko napisałam wiadomość do Angeli.

_Zmiana planów. Jedźcie jutro beze mnie. – B_


	4. Chapter 3

Hejo!

Chciałabym was przeprosić, że musieliście tak długo czekać na ten rozdział. Ale cóż... tak bywa ;) Przynajmniej wyrobiłam się w miesiąc! ; D I, uwaga, bo teraz ważna informacja! **To FF przyjmuje polską nazwę, czyli "W połowie drogi, by odejść".** Wydała mi się właściwsza niż ta wersja angielska, więc postanowiłam ją zmienić. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie z tym problemu :)  
>A teraz zapraszam was do czytania 3 rozdziału!<p>

_Lena :)_

**xxx**

**3. Biblioteka**

_**[BELLA]**_

Siedziałam na kanapie w salonie, jedząc płatki i patrząc na telewizję, gdzie przewijały się obrazki gry wideo, w którą grał Seth. Przeżuwając powoli kolejną porcję kulek zbożowych, myślałam o dzisiejszym spotkaniu z Edwardem. Byłam naprawdę zdenerwowana, szczególnie, że nasza telefoniczna rozmowa nie należała do najmilszych.

_Co miałam mu powiedzieć, gdy się zobaczymy? Czy zgodzi się na moją wizję projektu? Czy umówi się ze mną na kolejne spotkanie?_

Całą noc rozmyślałam nad przebiegiem tego wydarzenia. Ułożyłam nawet kilka scenariuszy, którymi mogłabym rozpocząć rozmowę i w tej chwili powtarzałam je w głowie, chcąc, żeby zabrzmiały wiarygodnie, kiedy już będę musiała powiedzieć te słowa na głos.

Byłam naprawdę zdenerwowana, choć, jakby na to nie patrząc, miało to być zwykłe spotkanie. Gdyby, na przykład, moim partnerem był Jasper, w ogóle bym się nie stresowała. Znałam się z nim od dziecka, kiedyś nawet między nami coś było; rozumiałam się z nim bez słów. Nasze spotkanie z pewnością nie byłoby żadnym wielkim wydarzeniem.

Natomiast Edward…

Ten chłopak całkowicie mnie intrygował i jednocześnie sprawiał, że dziwnie się czułam. Być może właśnie dlatego tak bardzo bałam się naszego spotkania – bo wywoływał u mnie przeróżne uczucia. Ciekawość, dociekliwość, przerażenie, współczucie były jednymi z kilkunastu.

_Jak jeden człowiek może wpłynąć na życie drugiego?_ – pomyślałam.

Każda rozmowa z Edwardem – choć były to zaledwie dwie, które, na dodatek, trwały kilka minut, żeby nie powiedzieć sekund – głęboko zakorzeniła się w moim umyśle. To było dla mnie całkowicie nowe, bo nigdy żaden chłopak nie sprawiał, że myślałam o nim po zaledwie dwóch rozmowach. W ogóle nikt nie wywoływał u mnie takich reakcji jak on i bałam się o to, co będzie, gdy już…

- A masz, ty wstrętny dupku! – wykrzyknął nagle Seth, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

Wskoczył na sofę i zamachnął się trzymanym w ręku kontrolerem. Prawdopodobnie był tak zawzięty swoją grą, że nie zobaczył, iż siedzę na sofie z miską pełną mleka i kulek zbożowych, bo po chwili skoczył w moją stronę. Miska z płatkami wypadła mi z rąk, mocząc dywan i moją koszulkę, natomiast Seth szybko się pozbierał i wrócił do gry.

- Patrz, co zrobiłeś! – warknęłam, wstając z kanapy. Zapomniałam o wielkiej plamie mleka na dywanie i wdepnęłam w nią. Warknęłam jeszcze głośniej. – Jestem cała w mleku!

- To się wykąp – zalecił brat, okręcając się wokół własnej osi. – Dobrze ci to zrobi.

- Jesteś małym, wrednym…

- Dzieciaki, co się tu dzieje? – rozległ się zaspany głos taty.

Odwróciłam się w kierunku wejścia do salonu, widząc ojca stojącego w przejściu łączącym kuchnie z pomieszczeniem, w którym aktualnie się znajdowałam. Miał na sobie niebieski szlafrok w paski i kapcie na stopach.

- Ten idiota mnie zaatakował! – krzyknęłam, pokazując palcem na Setha wymachującego kontrolerem. – I przez niego jestem upaćkana mlekiem! – jęknęłam.

- Seth? – Tata uniósł brew.

- Wsadź sobie ten miecz w…

- Seth! – skarcił go ojciec, wchodząc do salonu.

- Cicho! Właśnie będę walczył z…

Brat nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ nagle ekran telewizora zrobił się czarny i kolorowe obrazki z jego gry zniknęły.

- Ej! – syknął, odwracając się w moim kierunku. Szybko schowałam kabel z telewizora za plecami, nie chcąc, aby widział, że to ja spowodowałam wyłączenie tego urządzenia. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

- Ja nic nie zrobiłam – usprawiedliwiłam się. Seth skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na mnie z uniesioną brwią.

- A to białe coś co zwisa ci z tyłka to twój ogon? – mruknął rozbawiony.

Warknęłam cicho pod nosem i rzuciłam kabel na ziemię.

- Wylałeś na mnie mleko! – wytłumaczyłam, tupiąc nogą. – Coś za coś!

- Siedziałaś na linii ognia! – burknął.

- Mogłeś przynajmniej mnie ostrzec, że zamierzasz mnie zaatakować!

- Dzieciaki! – przerwał nam ojciec. – Przestańcie się wreszcie kłócić!

Obydwoje zamilkliśmy. Wtedy właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje zachowanie było naprawdę bardzo dziecinnie. Zażenowana, spuściłam wzrok w dół, przyglądając się moimi paznokciom u nóg, które godzinę temu pomalowałam na krwistoczerwony kolor.

- Przepraszam – mruknęliśmy zgodnie z Sethem.

- Nie chcę budzić się przez wasze krzyki, jasne?

- Jak Słońce – wymamrotaliśmy jednocześnie.

- Cieszę się, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy – powiedział zadowolony Charlie. – Bello, posprzątaj proszę tę miskę i łyżkę, a ty Seth wyczyść dywan – polecił i zniknął w kuchni.

Z ociąganiem wykonaliśmy czynności, które polecił nam ojciec. Seth mamrotał coś pod nosem, gdy czyścił szmatką dywan. Ja wzięłam miskę i łyżkę, zanosząc te dwie rzeczy do kuchni. Pomieszczenie było dość niewielkie. Mały stoliczek przy oknie wychodzącym na podjazd, lodówka, blat, zlewozmywak i piekarnik oraz wisząca szafka z naczyniami.

Charlie siedział przy niewielkim stoliku, jedząc kanapkę z szynką i popijając ją herbatą z cytryną. Wsadziłam brudne naczynia do zlewu i odwróciłam się w jego kierunku.

- Idę się wykąpać – oznajmiłam, pokazując mu moją brudną koszulkę. – A potem muszę pojechać do biblioteki.

- Po co? – zaciekawił się tata.

- A po co chodzi się do biblioteki, tato? – mruknęłam, szybko wychodząc z kuchni, gdy zauważyłam, że chce zadać kolejne pytanie. Martwiłam się, że gdyby Charlie dowiedział się, że spotkam się tam dzisiaj z Edwardem Cullenem, zabroniłby mi iść. Zdążył już usłyszeć te wszystkie plotki o jego rodzinie i, niestety, w nie uwierzył. Był naprawdę łatwowierny.

Westchnęłam i weszłam do mojego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Omiotłam zabałaganione pomieszczenie.

Mój pokój nie należał do dużych pomieszczeń, ale dla mnie jego rozmiary były wystarczające. Ściany miały ciepły fioletowy kolor, a na suficie znajdowały się fluorescencyjne gwiazdki, które kiedyś tam przykleiłam. Byłam także dumną posiadaczką własnej łazienki, do której prowadziły białe drzwi znajdujące się przy tej samej ścianie, co ogromne królewskie łóżko. Stoliczek nocny znajdował się po prawej stronie posłania i leżała na nim książka, budzik oraz nocna lampka. W pokoju było jeszcze biurko, niewielka półeczka z książkami i komoda, na której stały różne kosmetyki i zdjęcia. Nad meblem zawieszone zostało duże lustro. Okno wychodziło na zachód, na ogródek za domem.

Szybkim krokiem skierowałam się w stronę łazienki. Rozebrałam się, a brudne ubrania wrzuciłam do kosza na pranie, po czym weszłam pod prysznic, aby umyć się przed spotkaniem z Edwardem. _Mam nadzieję, że będzie chciał ze mną współpracować…_

Dziesięć minut po pierwszej zaparkowałam przed dwupiętrowym budynkiem biblioteki miejskiej w Forks i wysiadłam z mojej furgonetki, zarzucając na ramię plecak. Zapięłam swoją kurtkę i ruszyłam w kierunku głównego wejścia z bijącym sercem. W myślach powtarzałam scenariusz rozmowy, którą miałam zamiar przeprowadzić z Cullenem.

Termin „_denerwować się_" w ogóle nie pasował do określenia tego, co czułam. _Bałam się. _Bałam się tego, że jeśli powiem coś nie tak, on odwróci się i wyjdzie, w ogóle na mnie nie spoglądając i mój plan bliższego poznania legnie w gruzach. Wiedziałam, że muszę odpowiednio dobierać słowa i formułować zdania, aby go niczym nie urazić. _Nie chciałam, aby się ode mnie odwrócił._

Nie rozumiałam tych wszystkich uczuć względem niego. Broniłam go przed Angelą, gdy powiedziała, że jest dziwakiem, chociaż w cale go nie widziałam. Nie wiedziałam skąd wzięła się u mnie ta reakcja – bronienie Edwarda. To naprawdę niedorzeczne – wstawiać się za kimś, kogo nigdy w życiu się nie widziało ani nawet nie przeprowadziło żadnej rozmowy składającej się z więcej, niż kilku zdań.

Potrząsnęłam głową i przyspieszyłam, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w środku biblioteki. Na zewnątrz panował chłód, choć był koniec września, ale w Forks taka pogoda była normą – bardzo rzadko dni były słoneczne i cieplejsze.

Przeprowadziłam się do tutaj, do Forks, dziesięć lat temu, razem z moim tatą i Sethem. Przedtem mieszkaliśmy w Phoenix w stanie Arizona, ale gdy moja mama umarła przy porodzie Setha, ojciec rozpoczął poszukiwania nowego domu. Zajęło mu to dwa lata, aż w końcu znalazł dla nas nowe lokum. Z dwuletnim Sethem przylecieliśmy do Forks we wrześniu, kilka dni po moich siódmych urodzinach, i zamieszkaliśmy tutaj. Z początku nie podobało mi się mieszkanie w tym mieście – zbyt dużo wilgoci i za mało słońca. Ale w końcu do tego przywykłam. Mówiłam sobie, że mama na pewno chciałaby, abym tutaj mieszkała i wspierała ojca oraz Setha. Obiecałam jej, że nigdy się nie poddam i będę opiekowała się tatą i bratem. Wytrwałam w tym postanowieniu aż do dzisiaj i byłam z siebie naprawdę dumna.

Potrząsnęłam energicznie głową, pozbywając się tych wszystkich niepotrzebnych myśli. Musiałam teraz skupić się na czym innym. Weszłam po kliku schodkach prowadzących do drzwi biblioteki i przystanęłam na chwilę, biorąc głęboki oddech i raz jeszcze powtarzając w głowie scenariusz rozmowy z Edwardem.

Przełknęłam ślinę, gdy wywarłam nacisk na klamkę i pchnęłam drzwi, otwierając je. Weszłam do środka i rozglądnęłam się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Cullena. Roiło się tu od regałów zapełnionych różnymi książkami, na środku stały okrągłe stoły, ale przy żadnym nie dostrzegłam przygarbionej sylwetki chłopaka.

Weszłam w głąb biblioteki i skierowałam się w stronę biurka, za którym siedział facet w podeszłym wieku kartkujący jakąś książkę.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny. Uniósł wzrok znad powieści i spojrzał na mnie. – Czy widział pan może tutaj jakiegoś chłopaka…

- Poszedł na górę – przerwał mi w połowie zdania, powracając do czytania swojej książki.

- Och – mruknęłam. – Dziękuję.

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i skierowałam się w stronę klatki schodowej. Wbiegłam po stopniach na górę i znalazłam się na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie znajdował się dział z dramatami. Szybko ogarnęłam pomieszczenie wzrokiem, ale nigdzie nikogo nie zauważyłam. _Przecież bibliotekarz powiedział, że ktoś tu szedł._

Zaczęłam chodzić między regałami w poszukiwaniu Edwarda. Oprócz dwóch osób siedzących przy jednym ze stolików, nie było tu nikogo. Z westchnieniem przeszłam do kolejnej alejki, rozglądając się wokoło.

- Mnie szukasz? – rozległ się zimny głos za moimi plecami. Poczułam dreszcze przelatujące wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, gdy domyśliłam się, do kogo należy ten baryton. Powoli odwróciłam się na pięcie i dostrzegłam Edwarda, który opierał się o jeden z regałów. Miał na sobie czarną koszulkę z długim rękawem, opinającą jego ciało; dzięki temu dostrzegłam wąską, aczkolwiek bardzo męską talię. Wczoraj nie miałam szansy dostrzec jego sylwetki, bo miał na sobie obszerną bluzę, ale teraz w pełni podziwiałam jego ciało. Na ramiona miał zarzuconą czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, a spodnie, tego samego koloru, nisko opadały na jego biodra i opinały nogi – musiałam przyznać przed samą sobą, że wyglądał w swoim czarnym stroju dość… _seksownie_. Rumieniec wpełzł na moje policzki, gdy tylko ta myśli przemknęła przez moją głowę.

Odchrząknął głośno a moja głowa wystrzeliła do góry na ten dźwięk. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że nie miał kaptura, więc mogłam podziwiać jego włosy – istny miedzianorudy bałagan. Kiedy jednak przeniosłam spojrzenie na jego twarz, doznałam szoku.

Jego oczy wyglądały na zmęczone, a sine cienie pod oczami tylko utwierdzały w przekonaniu, że ostatnimi czasy źle sypiał. Mimo to, tlące się nefryty zmrużyły się, gdy w nie popatrzyłam i ze zmęczonych stały się groźne. Kolejny dreszcz przeszedł przez mój kręgosłup.

Edward zacisnął spierzchnięte usta w cienką linię i splótł ręce na piersi.

- Czy już wystarczająco się naoglądałaś? – prychnął, unosząc do góry swoją brew.

Spaliłam buraka i odwróciłam od niego wzrok, nagle zainteresowana tym, jak zawiązane są moje sznurówki. Czy naprawdę przyłapał mnie na pożądliwym przypatrywaniu się w jego postać?

- Ja… - zaczęłam.

- Miało cię tu nie być – wszedł mi w zdanie, robiąc krok w moim kierunku. Instynktownie cofnęłam się do tyłu.

- Sugerujesz, że mam sobie stąd pójść? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem.

Wykrzywił usta w krzywym uśmieszku.

- Skądże znowu – wymamrotał. – Po prostu dziwię ci się, że chciałaś się ze mną spotkać. Z pewnością miałaś ciekawsze plany na sobotę, co?

Pokręciłam głową w niedowierzaniu. _Czy naprawdę sądził, że dzisiaj nie przyjdę? _

- Nie za bardzo – odparłam, próbując powstrzymać drżenie głosu. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i uniosłam podbródek. – Może usiądziemy?

Bez słowa ruszył w moim kierunku. Moje serce biło w tempie miliona uderzeń na minutę, gdy stopniowo się do mnie zbliżał. Jednak on wyminął mnie szerokim łukiem i udał się w kierunku stolika. Szybko ruszyłam za nim.

Doszliśmy do docelowego miejsca, czyli stołu, który znajdował się w kącie i był najbardziej oddalonym ze wszystkich. Edward odsunął jedno z krzeseł i z głośnym westchnieniem opadł na nie. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, na którym ja powinnam usiąść, aż w końcu mój wybór padł na krzesło naprzeciwko niego. Uznałam, że zajmując to miejsce, nie naruszę jego przestrzeni osobistej ani tym bardziej nie wprawię go w zakłopotanie. W końcu nie lubił dziewczyn, więc wolałam nie ryzykować.

Wypakowałam z mojego plecaka notatnik, długopis i podniszczony egzemplarz „_Romea i Julii_", kładąc wszystkie rzeczy na stole. Edward przyglądał mi się z uniesioną brwią, ale jego wzrok pozostawał zimny i obojętny.

- Zawsze taki jesteś? – wypaliłam, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język.

Przez chwilę milczał, więc pomyślałam, że uraziłam go swoim pytaniem. _Miałam przecież rozsądnie dopierać słowa!_

- Jaki? – spytał, nerwowo kręcąc się na krześle.

Przygryzłam wargę i odłożyłam plecak na podłogę.

- Zapomnij o tym – wymamrotałam, otwierając notes na odpowiedniej stronie.

- Może powtórzę, okej? – mruknął. – _Jaki?_

Westchnęłam zrezygnowana.

- Ekm… oschły – powiedziałam.

- Taki już jestem – odparł szorstko, patrząc na mnie swoimi nefrytowymi oczami. – Nie zmienisz tego.

Pokręciłam lekko głową i odwróciłam od niego wzrok. Nie potrafiłam znieść jego spojrzenia, które nagle z zimnego stałe się smutne i pełne żalu. Szybko podsunęłam w jego stronę notes.

- Przeczytaj – poleciłam. – To jest moja wizja projektu. Na razie znalazłam tylko taki fragment, ale jeśli ci się nie podoba, możemy ją zmienić – dodałam.

Pochylił się nad moim notesem i przejechał po jego stronie opuszkiem swojego palca. Ściągnął brwi, gdy czytał tekst, który tam napisałam. Po chwili uniósł wzrok i spotkał moje spojrzenie.

- Moim zdaniem – zaczął, podsuwając mi notes z powrotem – wszyscy zrobią właśnie tą scenkę. Romeo znajduję Julię na cmentarzu, z miłości do niej popełnia samobójstwo… Nie sądzisz, że aby dostać lepszą ocenę, trzeba wpaść na inny pomysł?

Zdziwiłam się jego słowami. Po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie telefonicznej myślałam, że w ogóle nie zależy mu na tym projekcie, a on tym czasem zdaje się być w niego bardzo zaangażowany.

Westchnęłam.

- W całym życiu przeczytałam tylko 6 książek, z czego dwie z nich były książkami kucharskimi – wyznałam. - Nie mogłam znaleźć żadnej innej scenki, bo po prostu nie znam zbyt wielu… – mruknęłam, rumieniąc się. – Myślałam, że ta jest odpowiednia do tematu, który zadał pan Banner.

Edward przewrócił oczami i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Już chciałam za nim iść, ale on gestem nakazał mi zostać na swoim miejscu. _Cholera, teraz na pewno ucieknie. _

Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy jakaś książka z hukiem wylądowała na stole przede mną, a Edward ponownie zajął swoje miejsce.

- Co to? – zapytałam, patrząc na niego. Jednak szybko przeniosłam swój wzrok na stół, bo w jego oczach znowu dostrzegłam negatywne emocje.

- Książka – odpowiedział, jakby była to najistotniejsza rzecz na świecie.

- Okej – mruknęłam, otwierając egzemplarz.

„_Dzieje Tristana i Izoldy" _głosiła strona tytułowa. Przygryzłam wargę i przekartkowałam książkę.

- Wydaje mi się dobrym wyborem – wymamrotał Edward.

Odważyłam spojrzeć się w jego oczy i przełknęłam ślinę, gdy napotkałam pełne obojętności szmaragdy wpatrzone we mnie. Wypuściłam głośno powietrze i wysiliłam się na uśmiech.

- To jest twoja propozycja? – upewniłam się.

Przytaknął.

- Mogłabyś dać mi na chwilę…?

- Ale co?

- Książkę – burknął, pokazując swoim długim, szczupłym palcem na trzymany w moim ręku egzemplarz książki.

- Ach, oczywiście – powiedziałam, podsuwając ją w jego kierunku.

Znalazł odpowiednią stronę i ostatni raz na mnie spojrzał, zanim zaczął czytać jeden z fragmentów.

_Wreszcie wiatr zrywa się i biały żagiel błyska na widnokręgu. Wówczas Izolda o Białych Dłoniach pomściła się. Przychodzi do łoża Tristana i rzecze:_

_- Panie mój miły, Kaherdyn przybywa. Ujrzałam statek na morzu; posuwa się z wielkim trudem; mimo to poznałam go; obyż mógł przywieźć coś, co by cię uleczyło!_

_Tristan zadrżał._

_- Pani nadobna, jesteś pewna, że to jego statek? Owóż powiedz mi, jaki na nim żagiel?_

_- Widziałam dobrze; rozwinęli go i umocowali wysoko, wiatru bowiem mają skąpo. Wiedz, że jest cały czarny._

_Tristan obrócił się do ściany i rzekł:_

_- Nie mogę strzymać życia dłużej. - Rzekł trzykroć: - Izold, przyjaciółko moja!_

_Za czwartym razem oddał ducha._

_Wówczas po całym dworzyszczu zapłakali rycerze, druhy Tristana. Zdjęli go z łóżka, wyciągnęli na bogatym kobiercu i okryli ciało całunem._

_A na morzu wiatr świstał i dął w sam środek żagla. Przypłynął statek aż do ziemi. Izold Jasnowłosa wysiadła na ląd. Usłyszała wielkie lamenty po ulicy, dzwony bijące w kaplicach i klasztorach. Pyta ludzi miejscowych, czemu te dzwony, czemu te płacze._

_Starzec jakiś rzekł:_

_- Pani, mamy wielką boleść. Tristan, druh nasz szczery, dzielny, umarł. Był szczodry dla potrzebujących, usłużny cierpiącym. To największa klęska, jaka kiedykolwiek spadła na ten kraj._

_Izolda słyszy, nie może wymówić słowa. Wstępuje ku pałacowi. Kroczy ulicą z rozwiązaną namitką. Bretonowie cudują się patrząc na nią; nigdy nie widzieli kobiety równej piękności. Kto to taki? Skąd przybywa?_

_Przy ciele Tristana Izolda o Białych Dłoniach, oszalała nieszczęściem, które sprawiła, wydawała wielkie krzyki nad trupem. Druga Izolda weszła i rzecze:_

_- Pani, powstań i pozwól mnie się zbliżyć. Więcej mam praw opłakiwać go niż ty, wierzaj mi. Bardziej  
>go miłowałam.<em>

_Obróciła się ku wschodowi i pomodliła Bogu. Potem odkryła nieco zwłoki, ułożyła się przy nich wzdłuż swego przyjaciela, ucałowała mu usta i twarz i obłapiła go ciasno: ciało przy ciele, usta przy ustach. I tak oddała duszę, umarła przy nim, z boleści po miłym przyjacielu.__1_

Edward nie oderwał wzroku od książki, wpatrując się intensywnym wzrokiem w tekst przed nim. Ja natomiast siedziałam sparaliżowana na swoim krześle, a łzy zbierały się w moich oczach, ponieważ przeczytał ten tekst głosem przepełnionym najróżniejszymi emocjami.

Dostrzegłam, jak jego jabłko Adama unosi się i opada, gdy głośno przełknął ślinę. Trzymał książkę w drżących rękach, a gdy podniósł swój wzrok, zamarłam. Jego spojrzenie znów było pełne bólu i cierpienia. Patrzył na mnie błyszczącymi oczyma i kiedy nie oderwałam od niego wzroku, mocno zacisnął powieki, a po jego bladym policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

Moje serce zamarło na ułamek sekundy, by później zacząć bić w szaleńczym tempie. _Edward właśnie płacze… _

- Przepraszam na chwilę – wymamrotał i szybko wstał od stołu, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Usłyszałam echo jego kroków, gdy schodził po schodach, a po chwili do moich uszu dobiegł trzask drzwi.

Siedziałam na swoim krześle, w bezruchu, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc sytuacji, która miała przed chwilą miejsce. Czy naprawdę byłam świadkiem tego, jak Edward płakał?

Tak, _kurwa_.

Schowałam twarz w dłoniach, próbując zatamować własne łzy. Brałam głębokie oddechy, starając się powstrzymać płacz. Nie rozumiałam jego zachowania – w jednej chwili potrafił być sarkastyczny, a w następnej… w następnej stawał się słaby, podatny na zranienia. _Przecież przed chwilą byłam świadkiem tego, jak płakał!_

Cichy szloch wydostał się z mojej piersi i poczułam, jak coś ciepłego cieknie mi po policzkach. Otarłam łzy rękawem kurtki, wyciągając z plecaka chusteczkę higieniczną, do której wydmuchałam nos. Naprawdę chciałam pomóc Edwardowi, ale nie wiedziałam, czy moja pomoc będzie mu potrzebna. Czy w ogóle będzie chciał ją przyjąć. I w czym miałabym mu pomóc.

Pociągnęłam nosem i znów cicho zapłakałam – z bezradności, która obezwładniła moje ciało oraz żalu do tego biednego chłopaka. Nie wiedziałam, o co chodziło Edwardowi, dlaczego przed chwilą tak się zachował. Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak? Źle na niego spojrzałam albo uraziłam go jakimś gestem? Wtedy przed moimi oczami stanął obraz jego twarzy, po której spływały słone stróżki.

_Edward płakał… Edward naprawdę płakał._

Poczułam, jak kolejna fala łez grozi spłynięciem po moich policzkach, więc zebrałam się w sobie. Nie będę płakała z powodu Edward Cullena, do cholery.

Wstałam od stołu, kierując się w stronę łazienki, która znajdowała się na tym piętrze. Kiedy tam dotarłam, przemyłam twarz zimną wodą i starałam się uspokoić oddech. Po oporządzeniu się, szybkim krokiem wróciłam do stolika.

Przy którym już siedział Edward.

Nie podniósł wzroku, gdy odsunęłam krzesło – tym lepiej dla mnie, bo naprawdę, gdybym znów zobaczyła jego błyszczące nefryty, jak nic rozpłakałabym się po raz kolejny. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i uśmiechnęłam się słabo, mimo, iż tego nie widział.

- Myślę, że twoja propozycja jest lepsza od mojej – powiedziałam, powstrzymując drżenie głosu.

Pokiwał lekko głową, nadal patrząc na stolik. Widziałam po jego spiętej pozie, że nie czuł się teraz zbyt komfortowo, przez co miałam wyrzuty sumienia. Naprawdę chciałam, aby w moim towarzystwie czuł się dobrze.

- Zapomnij o tym, dobrze? – wyszeptał niespodziewanie, po kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy.

Moja głowa wystrzeliła do góry, ale nie spotkałam jego spojrzenia, bo nadal miał pochyloną głowę. Nerwowo stukał palcami o stolik. Jego słowa odbiły się echem w mojej czaszce.

_Zapomnij o tym… _

- Nie ma sprawy – odparłam, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. – Wiesz, chciałabym cię też przeprosić – bąknęłam pod nosem.

- Za co? – zdziwił się, ale nadal nie podnosił głowy.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Prosiłeś, żeby nie dzwonić za późno, a ja przypomniałam sobie o tym dopiero wtedy, kiedy telefon odebrała jakaś kobieta… Twoja mama, prawda? – upewniłam się, na co lekko przytaknął. – Dlaczego twoja mama odebrała twój telefon? – spytałam.

Westchnął cicho i powoli uniósł głowę. Nasze spojrzenia znów się spotkały; poczułam dreszcz przelatujący przez mój kręgosłup, gdy jego tlące nefryty wpatrywały się we mnie intensywnie.

- Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później o to zapytasz – stwierdził, formując usta w coś, co miało przypominać uśmiech. W jego oczach dostrzegłam jakąś dziwną iskierkę, lecz zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła, a na jej miejscu znów stanęła obojętność. – Zostawiłem telefon w kuchni – wyjaśnił spokojnym tonem. – Kiedy zaczął dzwonić, moja mama go odebrała, bo ja byłem w swoim pokoju i go nie słyszałem. Czy taka odpowiedź cię satysfakcjonuje?

- Tak – mruknęłam pod nosem. – Jestem nią w pełni usatysfakcjonowana.

- To dobrze.

Przygryzłam wargę i wbiłam swój wzrok w stół. Między nami znowu zapanowała niekomfortowa cisza. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dźwięk, więc podniosłam swoje spojrzenie i zobaczyłam, jak Edward odpala papierosa, po czym chowa zapalniczkę do kieszeni kurtki. Moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

- Jesteśmy w bibliotece – przypomniałam mu, gdy wypuścił z ust obłoczek dymu. – Tu nie wolno palić – dodałam, kiedy nie zareagował na moje poprzednie słowa.

Parsknął i oparł się o stół, pochylając w moim kierunku. Nasze twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. Pierwszy raz mogłam z bliska zobaczyć jego twarz. Miał bardzo bladą skórę i mocno odstające kości policzkowe. Głębię jego szmaragdowego spojrzenia potęgowały sine cienie pod oczami, a spojrzenie wyrażało obojętność.

Nagle, bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia, Edward zaciągnął się papierosem i wypuścił dym prosto w moją twarz. Zakasłałam.

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać – wysyczał, krzywo się uśmiechając. – Nie jesteś moją matką.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, a Edward zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce. Jego zmiana nastrojów była naprawdę dziwna, ale postanowiłam przemilczeć tę sprawę i wyprostowałam się na swoim miejscu, po raz kolejny próbując powstrzymać płacz. Wzięłam się w garść i odetchnęłam głęboko.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy omówić ten projekt – oznajmiłam, sięgając przez stół po egzemplarz „_Dziejów Tristana i Izoldy_". – Po pierwsze, będzie trzeba…

- Zaczaj chwilkę – poprosił Edward, ponownie wciągając dym w płuca. Przerwałam swoją wypowiedź i uniosłam brew, czekając, aż coś powie. Powoli wypuścił dym i w końcu spojrzał na mnie. – Może zacznijmy od tego, że powinnaś najpierw przeczytać „_Dzieje Tristana i Izoldy_" – zasugerował. – Wtedy możemy pogadać na temat projektu.

- Dobrze, ale chociaż… - zaczęłam, ale mi przerwał.

- Wybacz, ale muszę już iść – zakomunikował, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Zasunął krzesło i skierował się w kierunku wyjścia z pomieszczenia. – Masz kartę biblioteczną, prawda? – Skinęłam głową. – W takim razie, miłego czytania – powiedział na odchodne i zniknął z mojego pola widzenia.

Gdy wróciłam do domu, Seth grał na swojej konsoli w nową grę, którą pożyczył od kolegi, a ojciec właśnie kończyć jeść obiad. Trzasnęłam drzwiami i rzuciłam plecak na podłogę, próbując pozbierać się po dzisiejszym spotkaniu w bibliotece. Naprawdę starałam się zrozumieć Edwarda, ale za cholerę nie mogłam

tego zrobić. Potrafił zmieniać swój nastrój z minuty na minutę, obojętnością w swoich oczach maskował prawdziwe uczucia – ból, cierpienie, żal nawet strach. Widziałam dzisiaj na własne oczy moment jego skruchy – moment, w którym jego maska opadła i pozwolił mi na chwilę zobaczyć, jaki jest naprawdę.

Moje serce ścisnęło się, gdy przypomniałam sobie wyraz jego twarzy oraz łzy spływające po bladych policzkach. Jedyne, co chciałam w tamtej chwili zrobić, to podejść do niego i scałować mokre stróżki z jego twarzy. Wiem, jak niedorzecznie to brzmi, ale właśnie takie odczucia miałam względem Edwarda. Nie wiedzieć czemu, pragnęłam za wszelką cenę go uszczęśliwiać i chronić.

- I jak było w bibliotece, Bells? – spytał tata, gdy weszłam do kuchni.

Westchnęłam głęboko.

- Tak jak w bibliotece, tato – odpowiedziałam, słabo się do niego uśmiechając. Wzięłam z miski z owocami jabłko i przemyłam je wodą.

- Nie było cię trzy godziny – uświadomił mi Charlie, wymownie zerkając na zegar w kuchni. Wiedziałam, że mógł coś podejrzewać, ponieważ rzadko chodziłam do biblioteki. – Martwiłem się o ciebie.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Niepotrzebnie.

Naprawdę nie lubiłam okłamywać Charliego, ale nie chciałam mu mówić o tym, że poszłam do biblioteki tylko po to, aby spotkać się tam z Edwardem. Plotki zdążyły do niego dotrzeć i uważał Edwarda Cullena za niebezpiecznego dzieciaka, z którym jego córka nie powinna mieć żadnych kontaktów.

- Czy jedziesz jutro do Seattle? – spytał ojciec, wkładając brudne naczynia do zmywarki.

- Tak – odparłam.

W każdą niedzielę wybierałam się do Seattle i odwiedzałam tamtejszy dom dziecka, aby pobawić się z jego podopiecznymi. Pani Cope, właścicielka, dawała mi nawet niewielką zapłatę za to, że poświęcam dzieciakom czas. – Prawdopodobnie nie zdążę wrócić na obiad – dodałam. – Będziecie musieli z Sethem coś sobie zamówić.

- Nie ma sprawy, Bells.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i pomogłam powkładać pozostałe naczynia do zmywarki. Prowadziliśmy luźną rozmowę - ojciec wypytywał mnie o szkołę, ale w pewnej chwili napomknął o koncercie charytatywnym, który miał odbyć się w przyszłym tygodniu.

- Ich fortepianistka złamała sobie rękę i nie może grać – powiedział, wymownie spoglądając na mnie. – Szukają kogoś na zastępstwo – dodał.

Dokładnie wiedziałam, do czego zmierzał.

- Tato… - westchnęłam. – Wiesz dobrze, że moje umiejętności nie są aż takie dobre – mruknęłam, zamykając zmywarkę i naciskając przycisk 'start'. – Nie nadaję się do zespołów. Mój ostatni występ nie był zbyt… udany – powiedziałam, krzywiąc się, gdy przypomniałam sobie mój ostatni koncert. Do tamtej pory sądziłam, że publiczność obrzuca wykonawcę pomidorami tylko w filmach.

- To było kilka lat temu, Bells – oznajmił, uśmiechając się do mnie. – Teraz jesteś starsza.

- Tato…

- Możesz zapisać się na przesłuchanie u pastora – przerwał mi. – On organizuje całą tą akcję. Z pewnością się ucieszy, że ktoś z Forks zagra na tym koncercie. Wiesz, cały zespół pochodzi z Seattle i…

- Okej, okej – rzuciłam. – Przemyślę to.

Charlie uśmiechnął się, będąc w pełni zadowolonym, po czym oznajmił, że musi pojechać na komisariat. Pocałował mnie w głowę i wyszedł, po drodze zakładając swój mundur. Ja natomiast ogarnęłam jeszcze kuchnię i po skończonej pracy przeszłam do salonu.

Seth grał w kolejną grę, ale tym razem miał założone słuchawki, przez co w pokoju panowała względna cisza. Rzuciłam okiem na fortepian stojący niedaleko i przygryzłam wargę. Dawno nie grałam i, szczerze, bałam się, że zapomniałam jak to się robi.

Niepewnym krokiem zbliżyłam się do czarnego instrumentu i otworzyłam jego klapę. Moim oczom ukazały się klawisze z kości słoniowej i moje palce zadrżały. Przypomniałam sobie, jakie to było uczucie, gdy śmigałam nimi po dźwiękach i, w przypływie nagłego uczucia, siadłam na ławeczce przez fortepianem. Instynktownie ułożyłam palce na klawiszach a stopę na pedale.

Nacisnęłam C, a potem zagrałam gamę chromatyczną. Ze zdziwieniem uświadomiłam sobie, że wcale nie zapomniałam, jak się gra – wręcz przeciwnie – potrafiłam to robić nawet z przymkniętymi powiekami. Po kilku minutach zagrałam pierwszy lepszy utwór, który sobie przypomniałam.

Grając kolejne takty _Clair de Lune_ Debussy'ego, coraz pewniej uderzałam o klawisze i po chwili zatraciłam się w tym. Przypomniałam sobie to wspaniałe uczucie, gdy wykonuje się utwór, gdy naciska się lekko na pedał. Przygryzłam wargę i zamknęłam oczy; moje serce biło coraz szybciej z każdym kolejnym dźwiękiem. To było zupełnie tak, jakbym przeniosła się do innego świata.

Kończąc utwór, nadal miałam zamknięte oczy. Trzymałam dłonie na klawiszach, a po chwili powoli otworzyłam powieki. Westchnęłam cicho, bo znów znajdowałam się w salonie w moim domu, a nie w moim magicznym świecie, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą byłam.

- Wow – usłyszałam głos Setha za plecami.

Odwróciłam się do niego. Siedział na podłodze, obok fortepianu, z szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Popatrzyłam na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. Nagle zaczął klaskać i wiwatować, skacząc po całym pokoju. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

- Siostra, to było epickie! – zawołał uradowany, wskakując na moje kolana. – Zagraj coś jeszcze! – poprosił. Zdziwiłam się, że wolał słuchać, jak gram, niż zagrać w swoją grę, ale usadziłam go na ławeczce obok mnie i, biorąc głęboki oddech, zagrałam kolejny utwór – tym razem mój wybór padł na główny motyw Star Wars, który Seth uwielbiał.

- Dobra, możesz już przestać – mruknął brat po kilku minutach, schodząc z ławeczki. – Bolą mnie palce jak patrzę na twoją grę, serio.

Przewróciłam oczami i zagrałam jeszcze gamę, zanim zamknęłam fortepian. Napełniona pozytywnymi emocjami, poszłam na górę do mojego pokoju, mówiąc Sethowi, żeby nie podpalił domu. Potrzebowałam jeszcze chwilki na ochłonięcie po zdarzeniu sprzed kilku minut, a gdy już to zrobiłam, wygodnie ułożyłam się na łóżku z wypożyczoną dzisiaj książką.

Fabuła naprawdę mnie pochłonęła. Nie spodziewałam się, że poza „Romeem i Julią" jakaś książka spodoba mi się tak bardzo. Doszłam właśnie do momentu, który Edward czytał w bibliotece, i mimowolnie zadrżałam. Przebrnęłam przez niego, próbując zatamować obrazy mokrych stróżek i cierpienia w nefrytach napływając do mojego umysłu i z ostatnim zdaniem książki zatrzasnęłam ją.

Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że jest dziesiąta. Czy naprawdę tak długo czytałam książkę?

Ziewając, wstałam z łóżka i rozprostowałam kości. Stwierdziłam, że pójdę pod prysznic jutro rano, bo moje oczy same zamykały się ze zmęczenia i mogłabym zasnąć w wannie podczas kąpieli. Przemyłam tylko twarz zimną wodą i ubrałam się w moją piżamę z bohaterami z Sezamkowej Ulicy. Wpakowałam się do łóżka i zgasiłam lampkę nocną przy łóżku.

Zanim zasnęłam, jeszcze raz przypomniałam sobie moje dzisiejsze spotkanie z Edwardem i stwierdziłam, że pozwolę naszej znajomości biec własnym tempem, nawet, jeśli jej początek nie zaczął się zbyt obiecująco.

1 „Dzieje Tristana i Izoldy". W 1914 legenda ta została przetłumaczona przez Tadeusza Boy-Zielińskiego.


End file.
